wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Jolteon
"Dude, do whatever ya want as long as ya keep droppin' those sexy beats." ~Jace, when speaking to a stuttering eelektross. Jace Jolteon is the main character controlled by the RPer of the same name. History Jace was born as the middle child in a litter of three in Pinwheel Forest. He, his older brother, and his little sister would go out to play together every day. Of course, Jace and his brother would usually tease their younger sister, but that's what brothers do. It was a good life, but of course, it could not last. First, his parents got captured by trainers; after that, his older brother left to find a trainer for himself. For a while, it was only Jace and his sister fending for themselves, and the two grew close. Eventually, though, his sister ended joining a trainer as well, leaving Jace alone. Jace refused to join a human, angry that they had taken his family from him. So he chose to fend for himself, while at the same time hindering any humans he could. This is when he began to steal. Instead of hunting or foraging, he stole everything he needed from the humans. This is also how he got the laptop which allowed him to get in contact with the RP group for the first time. He wasan't very good at stealing at first, and rarely succeeded in getting enough food to stay alive. His first truly successful heist was the thunderstone he used to evolve into a jolteon. With his newfound speed, he became adept at stealing from the humans in whatever city he happened to be living near. After a while, he would be run out of his den by the humans, and forced to live somewhere else. This allowed him to move around quite a bit. It was one of these occurences that introduced him to Growlithe. He had been caught off-guard by the trainers, and was cornered by two excadrills. He had all but conceded to the fact that he would probably captured and, in the worst-case scenario, imprisoned. Growlithe, who had been passing by after just getting released by her trainer, decided to help him, and the two of them teamed up to fight of his assailants. The two became fast friends, and have kept in contact ever since. Pre-Unova He was first introduced to the group while he was living in Lostlorn Forest, outside of Nimbasa city. At this point, he took the name Jace to avoid being confused with another jolteon who stopped by occasionally. The first of the pokemon he interacted with was Saffron, and he made friends with all of them easily. He soon became close friends with young shinx and zorua, who became kind of like a new family for him. He helped train them to fight, only to find out that Shinx disliked violence, and would rather take part in contests. He continued to help Zorua train, however, until she disappeared mysteriously. Jace eventually introduced Shinx to his old friend, Growlithe, who had done contests herself, and agreed to coach him. Before she disappeared, he moved to Hoenn to live with his friend and rival, Zangoose. The other two followed him later. His first battle with Zangoose ended in a draw, with both of them passing out at the same time. During this time, he lived outside of her cave at Mt. Chimney. He also re-encountered his friend Mewtwo, who had also moved to Hoenn. Jace was eager to test his abilities against his powerful friend, but knew better than to challenge him to a battle. So instead, he chose something that was more up his alley: a race. They chose Frosslass to be the referree, and started from Mt. Chimney. They ran to Mauville city before turning around and coming back. It was a close race, with Jace barely coming out in the lead, needing to run faster than he ever had before. The day after that, he had planned to just lay down all day, being incredibly sore from the race. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned. As he laid on the ground outside of the cave, a pink jumpluff floated by, unable to fight the movement of the air. At first, he ignored her cries for help, figuring someone else could handle it. When no one did, he started to feel guilty and finally decided to help. He was able to snatch her from the air easily. She thanked him profusely, and introduced herself as Blossom. She was very sweet to him, calling him her "knight", and the two became close friends. One night, it seemed like all of his friends were off on dates while Jace just sat outside the cave, bored. He got an idea, and when Blossom floated by eventually, asked her to go with him to the park. Of course, she accepted, and the two had a pleasant date at the park, which was briefly interrupted by Xatu being strange. It was on this date that the two confessed their feelings for each other, and became a couple. The two were happy together. She visited him while his leg was broken after an encounter with Regice, and he even considered letting her trainer capture him, so they could spend more time together. Unfortunately, these plans were cancelled when Jace was approached by Nova the espeon, another member of Blossom's team. She was crying so much she could hardly speak, and handed him a red ribbon that formerly belonged to Blossom. A trainer had ordered his pokemon to keep attacking even after Blossom was unable to fight, resulting in her death. Jace swore vengeance on the pokemon and trainer that did this, and still wears the ribbon to this day, around his neck where Blossom used to tie it as a joke. During the time after this, he searched around everywhere for clues, while still trying to get on with his daily life. He even helped a group of pokemon rescue Mew from Team Rocket's captivity. One day, he was wandering a nearby city to try to get his mind off of the recent events. He resorted to an old activity that he had always enjoyed, stealing. He stole a pair of goggles, figuring that they would come in handy. He stole them easily, and noticed someone had made a distraction to help him get away. When he stopped on a rooftop, he turned around to see a cincinno, who intrroduced herself as Clara. The two started to hang out together, and became close. She helped him relax and have fun when he wasn't searching for leads on the murder. They became close friends, and Jace's depression started to go away. He eventually found a lead, but it was one that made him very uncomfortable. The evidence pointed toward a good friend of his, Raichu. He was conflicted, and didn't know whether to suspect his friend or ignore the evidence. He eventually dismissed the idea of Raichu doing anything so horrible. But then, Clara's daughter, in tears, handed him a note. It demanded him to bring a strange relic that Raichu had been carrying, in exchange for Clara's life. He brought the relic, and was surprised to find Raichu holding Clara hostage. However, it was revealed that this was actually a ditto, the same one that killed Blossom. Jace untied Clara, and she ran off with a heavily wounded Raichu, allowing Jace to face his opponent one-on-one. Jace managed to defeat him, even after he took the form of Blossom. After receiving a volley of thunders at point-blank range, the ditto was presumed dead. Jace went on with his life, still keeping an eye out for information about the ditto's trainer, but was never able to find any before NG shunted the group forward in time. Before this happened, however, Jace left Hoenn and went to Sinnoh where he met up with many old friends, including Ninetales, the General, and NG. After staying at the cave for some time, he had a deep conversation with Umbreon, and discovered that she was his long-lost younger sister. The two had a heartwarming reunion, and agreed not to get separated again. Soon, though, he noticed something strange happening to Ninetales. His fur was becoming darker, and he became much more violent. He dreaded to see this happening to his best friend, and resolved to protect him and find a cure. The two of them found out what the problem was by interrogating some Team Rocket scientists, but it would be uncurable until the transformation was complete. Jace, hearing this, took it upon himself to stay with Nines at all times, not only to protect him, but to protect those he might attack, particularly Samurott. The evil version of Ninetales attacked Jace many times, who refused to fight back. This earned him a scar on his left cheek from a strong shadow claw. Once the transformation was complete, Jace, Samurott, and Grumpig took Nines back to the scientists to be cured. It seemed like the operation had failed, and Ninetales had been killed, but with Samurott's help, they revived him. During this series of events, Jace found Clara lying battered on the side of a road. It is still unknown what happened, but he brought her back to the cave and helped her heal. They soon confessed that they had feelings for each other, and now have an egg waiting to hatch. Jace had been chosen to go to Unova with Glaceon, but opted out so he could stay with Clara and make sure Ninetales was ok. He had been chosen, along with Zebstrika, by the sign of Thunder. It wasn't long before he woke up to see a bright light and got sent forward in time with the rest of the group. Post-Unova (this section will be updated as the RP progresses.) Jace was one of the few pokemon to retain all of his memories after waking up near Treasure Town. Many things happened in the first few weeks. It seemed that Clara had lost her memories of him, and the egg was missing. While searching, Jace was reunited with Raichu, who found the egg. Jace returned the egg to Clara, who still didn't seem to believe him. When Clara went out drinking one night, she had a bit too much and was hospitalized for kidney failure. Jace immediately volunteered to donate one of his own in order to save her life. When she woke up after the surgery, she was distraught. It turned out that she remembered everything, and just wanted to see how far he would go to stay with her. She hadn't expected it to go as far as it did, and felt guilty that he would do such a thing for her after she had been so cruel. He said it was all in the past and that they should just move on. As Jace was walking through town one day, he ended up getting into a fight with a rhydon, which ended in him getting hit by an extremely powerful earthquake and being hospitalized. Of course, this pissed Clara off and she told him if he ever put himself in that sort of danger again, she would leave. He was also reunited with Shinx, who had fallen into a hole and also come down with a mysterious illness. When he was on his way to the hospital with Shinx, he encountered Zorua for the first time since she disappeared. She had also come down with the strange illness, and had a minor case of amnesia. He took both of them to the hospital, with Flygon's help. One day, he returned to his den to find his sister pacing worriedly outside. She said she had been approached by an espeon, who had made threats against him. Upon entering the house, they found it ransacked, and Clara and the egg missing. When they left, they were attacked by the espeon, but worked together to defeat her. Jace interrogated the Espeon, but gained no information other than "revenge." He then left to search for more information. Umbreon and Jace eventually found the espeon, and engaged her in battle. They defeated her, but Umbreon had one of her mood swings and mortally wounded her. Jace took the blame for Sarabi's death and returned home, only to find it had been burnt to the ground by Iggy. Jace eventually found Clara and the egg, and the two made a new den. However, Clara was acting strangely, even going so far as to punch Jace and leave with the egg. Jace stealthily followed her and discovered that it was a ditto in disguise. In fact, it was the same ditto he thought he had killed. Through quick thinking and trickery, he was able to recover the egg and escape. He left the egg with his sister and wandered off, vowing not to come back until he did what he had set out to do. Jace knew it would be a difficult fight, and sought out help from his friend Grey. Grey taught Jace meditation techniques, which eventually unlocked the ability for him to use agility three times in a row, maximizing his speed. Using this ability, he found and confronted the ditto, who had tricked Glace into giving him the egg. Ditto claimed to have destroyed the egg, and the battle ensued. When things started to go bad, Jace finally called upon agility and immediately turned the tides. However, as he was about to deal the final blow, Clara jumped out of the bushes to shield ditto. He managed to divert most of the attack in time, but still hit her with some of it. After Clara recovered from the hit, she explained how the ditto had saved her from some bandits, and that the egg was safe. She decided he still had some good in him, and that they should try to cure him. They eventually managed this through the same method that Ninetales had been cured. As they left the abandoned Rocket lab, Clara seemed to have decided to leave him, claiming his lifestyle was too dangerous. However, she worried when she found the egg had broken open. Once Jace found the young mincinno girl, Clara decided to give it another shot, and they went home to live as a family. They settled on the name Kiri for their child, and live a relatively normal life together. One major event that happened during this time involved Clara's plan to raid an unsuspecting pokemon's den. However, during an encounter with the Flareon who owned the den, Jace discovered it was in fact his long-lost older brother, Brendis. Not much has happened with Jace since then, other than curing Glace of her shadow-ness, and a battle with Greninja, which Jace won. Personality Jace is a very outgoing jolteon. He finds it easy to speak to others and make friends. He is also very cocky, however, and thinks he can handle anything. He doesn't know his own limits, which has lead to him nearly getting killed several times, like in the battle against Rhydon. He also will go to any lengths to defend those close to him, even if it means trouble for him. He is also impatient and stubborn, always wanting to get things done quickly and not letting others change his mind easily. He has been shown to be quite dense, having been oblivious to Clara's flirting when he found her again. Relationships Jace is friends with nearly everyone he meets, with Rhydon and Yurik being a few exceptions. He has a very close relationship with his sister, Umbreon, as well as her fiance, Sylvia. Shinx and Zorua are almost like family to him, and Growlithe is an old friend. He considers himself to be friends with NG, but is a little bit terrified of her. This is shown when Sawk asks Jace to get him a new shirt on one of his trips to the ruined city, but NG threatens to "turn him inside-out" if he does.Other pokemon he considers himself to be friends with are Glace, Saffron, Snivy, Samurott, Grey, Mewtwo, Nidoqueen, and many more. Trivia *Jace was one of 4 jolteons at one point, but was the only one with a name. *Jace has two clothing items, a red ribbon and his goggles. The ribbon reminds him of Blossom, and the goggles remind him of the first time he met Clara. *Jace has only used his triple-agility in battle twice. Once was during the battle with Ditto, the other in the battle with Greninja. *"Rolling around at the speed of sound..." Category:Characters